


The Storm Abated as Night Grew Close

by cubedcoffeecake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, EWE, Getting Together, HP Drizzle Fest 2018, M/M, Sleeping Together, aesthetic, moodboard, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: Aurors Potter and Malfoy are separated from the rest of their team when a sandstorm hits their camp. Will they continue to be able to ignore the tension between them when there's no one else around to act as a buffer?





	The Storm Abated as Night Grew Close

**Author's Note:**

> Made for HP Drizzle 2018.  
> I loved the idea of this prompt the moment I saw it. Writing it was beyond me, but here's a little aesthetic for it. (: Not really explicit, but I tried.  
> The title is from the poem Sand Storm, by Raj Nandy.
> 
>  
> 
> _Prompt: Auror Harry is on a mission in North Africa with [Auror/Unspeakable] Draco when a sandstorm hits their camp._  
>  _Any optional extras: Ahem... great for PWP. Just saying. ;) Would also be a great case fic or travel fic._


End file.
